Marriage
by smileyboo101
Summary: One mistake. That's all it took. A tragic death. Overwhelming lust. Lost love. Everyone has a secret. Everyone has something to lose.
1. Hawaii Here We Come

Marriage. A union between two people under the reign of a higher power. Some marry for power and money. Other marry for the one true reason. Love. Love... People say it makes you do crazy things. Those same people say you can't live without it. Others say love is for suckers when in reality, love is found everywhere. It starts at birth. You're mother loved you enough to give birth to you. That love carries on to when you really need it, trying to find your significant other... Some look for love, some don't. Some get struck with it and others push it away... Then there are others that accept it. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Brick accepted it.. They took the vow that binds two together. Together forever.

* * *

**_Bubbles P.O.V_**

Today is the day! Today is the day of my one week vacation with my siblings and their counterparts. I was excited to get away from the bickering kids, crying babies and sick patients. Don't get me wrong, I love my job as a peditrician but I need a break. Boomer does too. Being in the office all day is never good for one person. Luckily, his receptionist is tagging along with her boyfriend. This is a chance for me to spend some quality time with my sisters. I see them ever noe and then, you know. Holidays, birthdays and special occasions but not like I would like to see them. Boomer and I were sitting, waiting for our flight. We were the only couple here. "What's taking them so long?"

"Oh Boomer calm down, the flight won't be here for another 45 minutes, they have plenty of time!" Boomer and I have been maried the longest. After I got pregnant at 16, we got married at 18 and have been ever since. We've been married for 16 years, yep I'm 34 now! Alot has happened...alot. I've had kids, twins actually and I love them to death. Blake and Brittney, two of the sweetest kids I've met. Boomer and I did good, if I must say. Boomer's voice pulled me back in reality.

"Here come the Reds" I quickly turn my head towards his direction and see my red headed sister, hand-in-hand with Brick. I smile, they were the power coupleof the group. Yeah, Boomer and I have been together the longest but Blossom and Brick were the couple we went to for any type of advice on marriage. Blossom always knew what to say and Brick was just as smart. They were our life savers, without them I don't think Butch and Buttercup would have made it down the aisle.

"Bubbles, I swear you don't age." Blossom pulled me into a tight hug.

"I do, trust me. You look worried, you okay?"

"Oh I'M fine, it's Bc and Butch. They were in the line and the created a scene..."

"Oh gosh what happened?"

"Don't worry about them, How have you been Bubs?" I hugged Brick. He's still the same red-head jock from highschool. Just a little older, strong and taller but the same nother-less.

"Great, infact". I look over to find a familiar brunette coming towards us. I let go of Brick and hold my arms out to Ashley. "You made it!"

"Of course!" She hugged me back. "I wouldn't miss something like this, a vacation to Hawaii?!" She turned to Boomer and gave him a slight hug. "Hey Boom"

"Hey Ash..."

"Ashley this is my sister, Blossom and her husband Brick. Blossom, Brick this is Boomer's receptionist Ashley and her boyfriend...?" I couldn't remeber his name, I was waitinf for him to fill-in the blank.

"Josh" They all shook hands.

"Boomer, you told me you had two brothers" Ashley was looking around . Then we heard a disturbing couple arguing.

"There they go.." The figures came closer and I was able to make them out as Buttercup and Butch. Butch wayyy ahead of Buttercup, trying to get away from her ranting." I wonder what they are arguing about now?!"

"Do they argue alot?" ashley was gonna get used to their ways..

"Yeah but the love each just as much if not more." They came closer and I could hear Buttercup's rants. Once she got close enough she stopped and her face lit up.

"Bubbles, Blossom!" She pushed her bags toward Butch and ran to hug us. "It's been forever!"

"Seem like it. Buttercup meet Boomer's receptionist Ashley" They shake hands.

"I've met you, once or twice since I'm in his office sometimes"

"Yea, i recongize you now. This is my soon-to-be divorced husband, Butch" We all smiled at the joke.

"This is my biyfriend, Josh' We all seperated, boy with the boys and girls with the girl.

"So Ashley how long have you and Josh been together?" Blossom was just starting conversation but the way she said is told me she had other intentions.

"It will be 4 years, tomorrow actually" Blossom and I squealed. "Yeah.."

"Have you two talked abut marriage?"

"Yeah, we talk about it but I don't know if he's gonna propse. We both agree that we're ready but I don't know what's next"

"Word of advice. Don't get married because then everything changes. You have to share shit, they want sex constantly and you can no longer get a lecture about being an independent woman. Those speeches are the best" Buttercup was sitting back, smirking.

"Don't listen to her!"

"You two know it's true..." We glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So BC, what were you and Butch arguing about?" Yeah, I'm a little noisy...

"He was being a bad husband, flirtting with the officer . It didn't help that she was pating him down."

"That's her job, Buttercup!"  
"I know, that's why I got on him. Ever since he got that new job with sports center he's been getting too much 'attention' if you know what I mean"

'BC, he only has eyes for you. You know that..." Blossom patted her onthe back, reassuring her everything was gonna be fine.

"I know but there's just something in me thats' not settling well...Anyways, enough about me. Bubbles, how are the twins?"

"They are grown and I finally get my house back! No I'm kidding, they are the best. They leave for college in the fall"

"Together?"

"No, they are going to seperate colleges."

"Blossom, Buttercup do you have kids" Wrong question to ask Ashley! I forgot to go over to do's and don't's with her.. Blossom and Buttercup's face fell yet they try to keep themselves compsed.

"No" They said it in unison with a sad expression, Ashley quickly recongized she got into a touchy situation. She apoligize and they of course denied anything was wrong...like always.

* * *

**_Boomer's P.O.V_**

"So Josh, I love Ashley like a sister, so don't screw her over!"

"Never, I actually intent on marrying her..." My brothers and I just starred at him, in disbelief.

"You are willing to give you your sweet, sweet freedom for tis woman. I mean think about this man. None stop nagging, you gotta share shit, you can't walk around in your boxers all day, sex with the same woman for the rest of your life and you have to clean when she says clean." We stared at Butch.

"Is that what you go through, dude" Birck looked at him with a slight smile.

"The struggle is real." We all luaghed while Butch sat with a serious facial expression.

"He's just playing, marriage is a good thing, if with the right person. Are you sure she's the one?" Brick is always the one Butch and I tunr to for any type of advice. I don't know what it is, but he gives good advice.

"I'm sure, tomorrow's out 4 year adiversary so I'll propose tomorrow"

"No, don't do that. She'll expect it."

"No she won't. I don't she even know that I want to marry her"

"Oh she does. Women know everything. Even when they don't know they know. Trust me, you need to do it when she least expects it. When her guard is down and she's vunerable. Make sure it's beautiful adn romantic, if your girl's into that kin of stuff" Josh looked at Butch like he was crazy.

"Is that true?" He looked at Brick and I for answers, we nodded.

"He speaks the truth"

"Wow... So Boomer how is my little sister, Brittney?" Some people would think it's weird how closemy receptionist and I are but I don't think so. Yeah ashley and I have a past that Bubbles doesn't kow about but it's nothing. We're mature so it's nothing she need to know.

"Brittney is doing good, I'm thinking of buying her a car for when she leaves for college. I might get Blake a motorcycle...Maybe."

"That's cool...So Butch, BC hasn't put you in a casket yet?"

"I give myself a few more days. You know how we are, you minute she's ready to kill me, the next she's in the mood. You get something different every hour. What about you and Bloss?"

"We're going good" His mouth said one thing but his face said another... Is there something Brick isn't telling us?...

"Hey guy, come on our flight got called." Bubbles stood there with her bags in her hand. I swiftly went up to her, pecker her in the cheek while taking the bags from her hands. She smiles at me and went into the terminal..

We were trying to get siutation on the plane, seems we didn't get seated with our spouses like planned.. I was sitting with Blossom. Brick was with Buttercup who was cross from Butch and Ashley. Behind them were Bubbles and Josh. Out the video ended about safety, the pilot come up on the intercom and lights began to flash. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now is the time buckle your seatbelts. Once the lights go off, you are free to remove them. Until then please remain still and we will arrive in Hawaii shortly."

"Safety first!" Blossom gladly buckled seatbelt then exhaled deeply.

"First time flying?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Yeah, it is. It'll be fine, I promise." I give her a genuine smile, which she returned. Our touching moment was interrupted by an aggravated Buttercup.

"Brick, stop telling me to calm down. I'm fine!"

"Obviously not because your raising your voice"

"Well, stop trying to talk over me!"

"Ma'am, you've gotten complaints about your noise level. Could you please turn it down a bit?"

"I paid to get on the plane so damnit imma live it up while I'm here. Now, while you tell whoever was complaining to chill the fuck out, can you get me a drink. Champagne, sounds good. Oh no, a martini..."

"She'll take some water" Brick was trying to get the situation under wraps..

"I don't want no damn water, I wanna to drink. I'm on vacation!"

"would you like a Bahama Mama?" The flight attendant was feeding into her nonscene. I understand why, reguardless she gets a check...

"That would be lovely, glad you see things my way." The flight attentedant walked off with an emotionless facial expression.

I turned back around as I felt the plane raise in to the air. I look over at Blossom to see her breathing in and out of a bag. I slightly chuckled att he sight of her. She looked like a little girl... I face the seat infront of me as I began to feel the pressure... We went higher and higher...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now suspended in air, your seatbelts may be removed. Thanks you for choosing our airline and we will arrive in Hawaii shortly.." My family cheered with excitment while Blossom signed with relief. "Hawaii here we come!"

* * *

**I had a shocking revealation about my stories, most of them are really depressing in some way or another. So I'm gonna write more optimistic stories. Romance scenes, fluff, all that gushy crap I don't usually write about. This is going out of my comfort zone, but I like a good challenge... Hope you enjoyed my story. so far, REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome To Hawaii

_**Blossom's P.O.V**_

The plane ride was the okay, for my first experience. Would I do it again? I have no choice if I want to go home... We finally made it to the beach house that laid along the coastline of Hawaii. A little on the expensive side, but it's worth it. I grabbed Brick's hand as we walked into the house. A smile spread across my face and a heard a squeal from behind me. It was Bubbles, of course. "This place is perfect! Just like I imagined. The color theme in the house was neutral; browns, white and some green. The girls instantly ran upstairs to get the best room. Of course, they were all the same and equip with the same thing, so they wasnt much arguing. The boy gathered their bags and followed upstairs...

* * *

**_Narrator_**

This was the day, the couples decided to relax and get into the vibe of Hawaii, tomorrow they would go out in the town. Everyone was downstairs enjoying the ocean and fun, while Boomer and Ashley were upstairs fixing loose ends. "Boomer, come on everyone's downstairs..." Ashley was straddling Boomer, nibbling on his ear. He has a week spot for Ashley, especially because they have history together.

"Ashley not now, not like this. I told you this has to stop.." His voice was weak.. giving in to her ways.

"You keep saying that, but I know you don't mean it." She made him fall on his back, landing directly on the bed. She managed to trap him underneath her. Ashley leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Just let it happen..." Boomer was fighting with himself. Did he want to continue with this affair or end it for the sake of his marriage? _It's not like Bubbles would know..._ He thought. He switched positions with Ashley. Now he was on top, the dominate one.

"Listen, stop trying to seduce me okay? I'm HAPPILY married and I want to stay that way." Boomer was trying to look intimidating but to Ashley he came off as cute. She lifted her head, closing the space between them, and pecked him on the lips. Boomer tried to pull away but she pushed forward, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, Boomer instantly responded. Giving in to her. Continuing with his affair...

Things escalated quickly, but little did they know the others were wondering were they were and what they were doing. They sent Brick in to check up on them. Brick searched the house, but he heard noises from upstairs. He innocently went up and opened the door he heard the noises from...

* * *

**_Brick's P.O.V_**

I quickly regretted volunteering to check up on Ashley and Boomer. The scene I saw was..too much. Never in my 34 years have I seen my brother naked. I think I'm scarred for life... Just as I was about to go back down the stairs, Boomer came out the room shirtless but had pants on. Thank goodness. The look in his face told exactly how he was feeling: guilty, ashamed, sick and scared. "Brick..." He looked at me for a response but I didn't know what to say...

"Boomer..What have you done?" He looked as if he was on the verge of tears, yet something in him managed to keep everything together.

"I don't know, Brick...but you can't tell. As my brother, you have to keep guy code and not tell" Guy code, huh? I deeply sighed and I ran my hand through my hair, thinking. I hated being put in situations like this. I pushed Boomer against the wall in anger and looked directly in her eyes.

"I won't tell her, you will. I'm not gonna keep your dirty little secret for too long Boomer, so I suggest you chose a side. But I must say, I am VERY disappointed in you. Honestly, Boomer. You just cheated on your wife! You may lose her, your kids, everything you love. Do you understand that?" I was trying to keep my voice under control so the others won't came looking.

"Brick, do try to pull that card. You have NO room to talk, does Blossom even know a-" I quickly interrupted him.

"You will NOT speak of my issues. I wasn't the one who got caught in bed with another woman."

"But you were once in bed with another woman..." I backed away from him and began to walk away, but not before warning him.

"Hurry up and come down to the beach, YOUR WIFE is looking for you" With that I left. I was so disgusted with Boomer and Ashley. She's not innocent. She has this guy that wants to be with her, yet she's sleeping around with Boomer... And Bubbles. Sweet and kind, Bubbles. She doesn't deserve this.. I tried to push my thoughts away as i made it outside. Everyone was looking for a response. I put on my best fake smile, "They're coming, some things had happened, but they are coming" Everyone went back to their activities, except Blossom. That woman could read me like a book. She got up from her lawn chair and came over to me. She looked stunning. Her long red hair was up in a high messy bun. She had on a blood-red two-piece bathing suit with white polka dots. This was my personal favorite. She took her sunglasses off as she approached me.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, where has that been?"I motioned towards her bathing suit. SHe blushed and I pulled her closer to me.

"This old thing.. I know it's your favorite" Her smile. It felt like all the worries I ever had, has just went away. She has always had that effect on me. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. Her lips brushing against mine. "Now, stop stalling and tell me what's really going on" I smiled. I never could pull the wool over her eyes.

"I promise it's nothing you need to worry about. Now, go play volleyball with Buttercup and Butch. I'd love to watch you play" I wiggled my eyebrows at the joke. She laughed and pushed away from me.

"Perv" She put her sunglasses back on and walked away. I ran towards her, picked her up and ran into the water. "BRICK!" She was trying to be mad, but we all know that never truly works. SHe wiggled from my grasp and fell into the water. I laughed. She jumped on me, weighing me down into the water. We played a while, then finally resorted to playing Buttercup and Butch in volleyball. "Couple versus couple?"

"Is this really a game?" Butch was being cocky. I narrowed my eyes.

"Not until you wanna chicken out." I never Butch would never turn down a challenge, now matter how tough,

"Let's play"

* * *

**_Bubbles P.O.V_**

I was watching the reds and greens go head to head in volleyball. It was the most interesting game, I've ever seen. It was strategy versus straight skill. They were neck and neck yet my mind couldn't keep score. I was focused on Boomer and this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've had this feeling before. It's not like a sick feeling or anything like that. Yet it was a feeling i got when something was wrong. It's been happening a lot lately but I never could find anything wrong so I've taught myself to totally ignore this feeling. Yet it was never as strong as this.. I wonder where Boomer could be. Brick said he was coming but that was nearly 20 minutes ago... I looked over to Ashley's boyfriend, who was laying in the sand under an umbrella. I walked over to him to start a small conversation. "Hey John" He looked up and saw he. A small smile crept across his face.

"Mrs. Jojo, looking as radiant as ever. Enjoying this lovely time in the sun?"

"Yes, a time away from bickering teenagers and crying babies is just what I needed"

"Aww, so does that mean there is no chance of more little Boomer's in the future?'

"More kids? Well, Boomer and I have discussed it once or twice but we've never really talked about it. I guess i wouldn't mind another child. With the twins leaving, I don't know what I would do." John laughed as he saw me begin to slowly panic.

"Well, Ashley and I discuss our future but sometimes I wonder if she really wants an us." Ashley and I are close friends, on a personal level. Along with her being Boomer's receptionist. She's the godmother of the twins, she was even in the room while I was giving birth! She's really close to me and I feel like I know that her being with John is good for her.

"Well I've only met you once, since Ashley seems to be hiding you from us. But from what I've seen you two are perfect."

"I don't know. I want to marry her but there's this gut feeling telling me not to"

"Don't listen to that feeling, it's only you being nervous! Marry her. Ask her in the most romantic way possible! Make it perfect." He rested back in the lawn chair and looked out to the ocean.

"I don't know Bubbles, there's something off. Before I make a big commitment, I want to know she's all in." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, no pressure. You do what you feel is right, I support your decision one hundred percent." John and i sat in silence for a while until a dark shadow covered us. I looked up to see Ashley, hovering over John. She looked...off yet happy. I don't know, something isn't right. She smiled and waved at me, I returned the gesture and went on the hunt for Boomer. I walked back towards the house to see him sitting on a lawn chair, deep in thought. "Hey hun, something wrong?" He instantly looked up at me and that's when I noticed it. Something was off about Boomer... I sat into his lap and leaned against his chest, not waiting for a response. "You wanna talk about it?" He grunt, meaning no. He wrapped his arms around me and held be close. Maybe, I'm just overreacting...

* * *

**_Narrator's P.O.V_**

The 4 couples decided to take this first night and relax by going to dinner at a local restaurant. The reservations were set and they sat at a table next to their respective spouses. Everyone was happy having a good time yet Buttercup was being observation. That was apart of her personality and job. Buttercup is a secret FBI agent. Only Blossom and Bubbles know for safety reasons. If anyone was suspicious she was a real estate agent. No one was suspicious, thankfully. She can't help but take her job home with her. She was a good judge of character, and a nosy person. She knew EVERYONES business with an exception. No one knew her's. She sat at the table, observing everyone. She had dirt on everyone at the table yet she won't expose it. Some things are best left alone and somethings you don't bring up until the right moment. Yet there was something about Ashley that didn't sit well with her. She felt as if she knew her from somewhere..

"So Ashley did you go to college with us?"

"Actually, yes. I'm Robin's cousin.." Buttercup's eyes widen. She knew exactly who Ashley was. They others didn't, they weren't apart of _that_ crew. Ashley was the escort in highschool, known for doing the kinkiest of things. A small smirk spread across Buttercup's face.

"That's where I know you from... Brick, you remember Ashley don't you?" Everyone drew their attention to Brick's blushing face. He wiped his mouth while trying to respond.

"Now that you say that, I do actually. I think we had a class together." He quickly resorted back to his food.

"Yeah...A class" Ashley knew actually what was going on but because her boyfriends was here she wasn't going to start a scene. As the couple had dinner, Buttercup couldn't help but notice the silent intense conversation between Ashley and Boomer. She made a mental note of it and continued her small conversation with the others.

"Flying is the worst thing ever! Your ears pop and all sorts of bad things happen."

"You should have seen her breathing through the bag! Funniest moment on the trip so far.." Boomer let out a good hearty laugh to Blossom's dismay.

"It was the second most nerve wrecking experience I've ever been in" She was being to serious yet the group found it funny.

"It's funny, Ashley I don't remember you in college..." Bubble was honestly thinking about this.

"I don't expect you to, I had some work done."

"Where?"

"Well, I got a nose job. Some lipo, breast enlargement and something with my butt"

"So basically your like a Barbie doll. Nothing on you is real" Buttercup came off as bitchy but it wasn't intentional.

"The only things fake about me are my boobs and my teeth. Everything else is 100% Ashley."

"So Brick, you knew Ashley before she had all this done. Was she pretty then?" Now that was intentional. Buttercup was out for dirt. Something about her didn't sit well when it came to Ashley and she was on the hunt to find out why.

"Well she was pretty, I guess. I didn't really see her _like that_."

"It was college,Brick! You saw everything girl _like_ that" People around Buttercup chuckled yet she was out for blood.

"Well I wasn't that type of guy in college." He wished Buttercup would get off the subject...

"Oh please, you and Butch were the dynamic duo of college. Every girl wanted a piece of you"

"Yeah, the got what they wanted. Isn't that right Brick?" Butch was raising his eyebrows at Brick. Obviously they knew something everyone else didn't. Buttercup hit Butch on the back of the head.

"That's nasty and disrespectful. You talk about your old conquests in front of your wife! Who wants to bet on who won't be getting any tonight" The whole group laughed while Butch just stared at Buttercup with narrowed eyes.

"BC, don't start this" Buttercup's legs gave out, good thing she was sitting down. Butch always had that effect on her. He could calm her down with one word. He was the ying to her yang. The two balanced each other out in more ways than one, making the perfect couple.

"Don't 'BC' me!" She turned her back to him, facing Bubbles. Butch pulled her seat closer to his and began to whisper things in her ear. They were inaudible to the rest of the group but Buttercup loving it. She was laughing and giggling the time. "Butch stop!" She managed to move her chair back in pace yet she still held that smile.

"Lets just pay the bill and get out of here" Boomer placed some bills on the table and waited for the others to respond.

* * *

**_Buttercup's P.O.V_**

I was coming from downstairs. The girls were watching a movie yet Ashley was nowhere to be seen, strangely. I walked up the stairs to hear the guys in a room playing video games. I walked toward the room but stopped when I heard a...moan? I walked back the off-white door again to make sure I wasn't hearing things. The door was slightly ajar, so I got closer. As I looked through I saw Boomer tracing kisses down Ashley's neck. They were barely naked. They seemed to be putting clothes back on... I quickly moved along as Ashley's eyes rose to meet mine. At least i think she did. I ran into the room the boys where in. "BUTCH!" I cleared my voice, trying to calm myself. "I mean, hey , I think we should go to bed". His eyes didn't move from the screen.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" I stood in front of the t.v . "Babe, don't do this now" He was whining.

"Butch, this is important!" He read the expression in my face and quickly got up, tossing the remote to Brick. I grabbed him hand and led him to our room. He sat on the bed while I mindlessly began to pace.

"What was soooo important that I could finish my game?"

"What are your feelings about Ashley?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like her? Do you think she's a good person?" Butch looked away as if he knew something. "What do you know?"

"Nothing" He answered too quickly. He definitely knew something.

"I'll spill if you will"

"Wait, what do you know?"

"Same time. Ready, set, GO! I just saw Boomer and Ashley romantically involved."

"Brick caught Boomer and Ashley having sex" We both gasped at the same time.

"HE WHAT?!" We said the same thing simultaneously.

"I can't believe Boomer. How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. I'm more worried about Bubbles." I sat next to him on the bed and leaned on him for support.

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"I don't know Buttercup. If I tell her, that would be ratting on my brother."

"And if I don't her that would be breaking girl code."

"There's a Girl Code?"

"Stay focus! What do we do?"

"Let's just not do anything."

"I don't know Butch, Bubbles deserves to know."

"Then tell her. Go ahead Buttercup. Ruin our friendship with Boomer, ruin this trip and most importantly ruin their marriage." I laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well when you put it like that..." He laid on his back next to me.

"I know this will hurt you but it would kill Bubbles." I turned in my face, drawing close to Butch's body. Resting my head on his muscular chest.

"You can give good advice when you want to, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome. I know" He laid his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Let's not get cocky."

"It's one of my best features"

"Maybe that's why the waitress was battering her eyelashes at you at dinner?!" Butch sighed.

"Let's not do this now. We were having such a touching moment.." I tried to lift away from Butch but he held me down.

"Let me go.." I struggled to get out. When I did he pinned me down on the bed. "Get off me"

"Not until you realize that no matter how many other girl may try to flirt with me or batter their eyelashes at me, I only have eyes for you. I only want you. No one else can hold me down like you can. You're the only one for me and I want you" The last part he whispered into my ear. Raising the hairs on my neck and sending a chill down my spine. I began to blush.

"Are you going to get off me now?"

"Do you realize yet?"

"No."

"Then no" He began to make sweet kisses down my neck, earning a small moan from me.

"Butch stop..." I was forcing my voice to come out instead of moaning. Mt mind was saying no but my body was saying yes. He ignored my request and trailed his lips from my neck to my lips. He releases his grip to trail his hands down my body. I took his opportunity to dominate the situation. I flipped him over so I was on top. He was smirking at me. I leaned my head down, brushing my lips against his, teasing him. He raised his head a bit, capturing my lips. The familiar taste of spearmint rushed through me. I instantly melted into the kiss, releasing my grip on him and tangled my hands in his hair. He ran his hands up and down my body, exploring my curves. He licked my lips, I get him enter without a second thought. He explored my mouth as if it was the first time. It always felt like that. The spark between us would forever burn. He's a part of me, forever and always. I swiftly took his shirt off. I ran my hand over his gorgeous toned muscles. He noticed I was vulnerable and quickly flipped us over. He took my shirt off and went for my neck.

"Still want me to stop?" He was huskily whispering against my neck.

"Don't ruin this moment" He unhooked my bra then the real games began...

* * *

**I'm still having troubles saving my works but I managed to get this in. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Oh yeah, do you think Butch and Buttercup made a good decision? Review and Favorite :)**


	3. Flashback

_**Blossom's P.O.V**_

I came down the stairs to see Bubbles cooking breakfast while Buttercup sat at the table, drinking what seemed to be wine. "Isn't it too early to drinking?"

"Isn't it too early to be bitching?"

"Well there's the last time I be a caring friend." I sat on a stool next to Buttercup.

"With all the noise she was making last night, I would be the one needed a drink" Bubbles flipped a pancake.

"Sooo was I the only one who couldn't sleep because of all the noise?"

"Well if you had some action in your love life you wouldn't have to hear mine !" She smirked.

"My love life is fine!"

She turned to me, "When's the last time you and Brick had sex?" I looked away, knowing the answer. "My point exactly. It's been a long ass time. Not saying there's anything wrong with that, but you know. There's something wrong with that!" Buttercup and Bubbles laughed at the joke.

"Bubbles you can't talk. There was no action coming from your room"

'There's a purpose behind that. Well, how do I say this?" She turned away from the stove to look at us. Her hands resting on the countertop behind her. "I think I'm pregnant"

"You don't show the signs!"

"Yeah I know but that's exactly how it was with the twins. No throwing up, no morning sickness, no nausea or anything. It's just a feeling and no period for months. I'm a pediatrician for crying out loud, I know what a pregnancy feels like"

"So you know for sure?" I looked at her waiting for a response to my question.

"No, but I want to wait. I really want another kid, you know. So why take the test then find out I'm not, then ruin the trip. I would rather wait." I just stared at Bubbles. Then I looked over to Buttercup, who was still in complete utter shock. She downed the rest of her drink, then placed the empty glass on the table with a loud thud. She got up from the stool and went to grab the bottle of wine. "Buttercup is that really necessary?"

"You have no idea...She managed to mumble before taking a big gulp.

"Wine at 9 in the morning." I shook my head.

"You're right. This isn't strong enough" She put the top on the wine and went deep into the liquor cabinet. Before I realized what she took out, I held someone come down the stairs.

"Good Morning, beautiful women" The guys came downstairs came down the stair, rubbing their hands together. They went around giving his morning greetings.

"I haven't woken up to breakfast in years." Joshh sat at the table, Bubbles was preparing.

"Ashley doesn't make breakfast?" Buttercup's words weren't slurred or anything. Completely fine, but who knew how long that would last. Josh laughed at Buttercup's question.

"Ashley doesn't cook" We all turned our attention to Josh in awe.

"What do you mean 'Ashley doesn't cook'. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach" Bubbles sat the food on the table. Boomer on the other end of the table nodded.

"It's fine, i love her just the way she is. When the time comes, she will change."

"You can't turn a hooker into a housewife" Buttercup was mumbling and slightly slurring, but I caught what she said though I'm sure the others didn't. Butch was trying to pry the glass away from Buttercup's hands but she wasnt not having it. "I can handle myself, just please let me have this drink." She spoke perfectly fine that time.

"Butch, PLEASE let her have that drink. I could hear her all the way upstairs. I heard her all last night, I'm tired of hearing her voice!" Ashley came to the table and sat right next to John. Not saying good morning to anyone or anything. She looked like she just wake up from a night in hell and she was still in her robe.

"If you're tired of hearing my voice then take your ass outside. That's where all dogs belong; outside!"

"Oh bite me"

"No no no sweetie, I'm not wasting my perfect teeth on something as worthless as you" We all stared at Buttercup while Butch was busy stacking his plate. We all sat in awkward silence.

"Boomer you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

"Why would Boomer care?" Bubbles eyes were set to kill. That's one thing I loved about Bubbles. She had that dual personality. She's a complete sweetheart but you screw her over she will make your life a living hell. Ashley didn't reply. "Your boyfriend is sitting next to you, sweetheart. So please direct that question towards him." She gave a genuine smile towards Ashley who only cringed her face in response.

"Well, Josh you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

"Well Ash, you did come down the stairs in this bitchy attitude so what did you expect? Oh and by the way, good morning to you too" There goes another awkward silence. I, personally, could not take it.

"Hey, babe, can you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"What is it Bloss, I'll handle it" Bubbles was quick to move.

"No Bubbles you've made this delicious breakfast you deserve a time to enjoy it. Besides, Brick will help me. Right Brick?" I look over to my husband for a response. He nodded and we made our way to the kitchen. "Is it me or is everyone at each others throats?"

"Blossom, stay out of other peoples' business"

"These aren't just any ordinary people. This is family. And I-" Brick pulled me close and planted a kiss on my lips, instantly taking me away from what I was saying.

"Blossom, this is a vacation. Leave that alone and let's focus on us. Okay?" I looked into his gleaming eyes. i couldn't help but smile. _His eyes..._ I let my face fall as I pushed the thought away and broke away from his grasp.

"Okay." I turned and went back into the dining room, leaving Brick behind with that thought.

* * *

Luckily I was thinking ahead and I planned a spa day today. JUst what we need. We all got into the shuttle bus and head toward the spa retreat. Things were mostly silent besides the small talk between the couples. Even Butch and Buttercup were talking in a civil manner. "You ok, Bloss?" I turned my attention away from the others and focused on Brick. I looked up into his eyes. A mistake I couldn't help but make. I looked away.

"I'm fine." He lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You sure?" His voice was full of concern. _How could he be so concerned with me when he has other things going on ?_ I pushed the thought away and responded.

"Positive" He leaned in to kiss me so I meet him halfway. The kiss was sweet and gentle as always. Maybe I should let it go... As we pulled apart, he pulled me closer. His hand around my waist while I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_Thump, Thump._

I started to drift off as I began to remember...

_Thump, Thump._

That day...

_Thump,Thump._

I...

_Thump, Thump._

_My steady heart beat was interrupted by a phone call. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and groggily answered the phone. "Hello?"_

_Thump, Thump._

_"BLOSSOM, GET HERE NOW!" That's all she said before hanging up the phone. I didn't ask any questions because i knew exactly what was going on. I quietly got up, making sure not to wake up Brent. I looked over to the spot where my husband usual sleep to see a cute red-head 6-year-old. He slept on his stomach in the same place of his father. I shook my head as I began to remember my mission. I grabbed a few essential things for Brent; change of clothes, a few toys, some snacks. I grabbed the emergency bag Buttercup made me keep, and went of Over Brent. I swiftly picked him up without interruption and went on my way. it was snowing outside, luckily I was prepared for that! I opened his door and placed him in when my phone rang again._

_"Buttercup, I'm on my way. I'm coming!"_

_"Babe, it's Brick. What's going on?"_

_Thump,Thump._

_"I'll call you later" I hung up the phone and slammed the door, quickly climbing into the front seat. As I crank the car up I heard the sweetest voice. I backed out of my driveway and looked back at Brent. i saw his eyes...a spitting image of his father's. They were blood-red and yet there was something in them that was gentle and sweet. Yet i know this kid, he's sting-willed and determined. Undeniable smart and talented. I'm proud to call him my son._

_Thump._

_"Mommie, where are we going?" _

_"It's just a little trip sweetie, you can go back to sleep" I pulled around and we were on our way. I sped the red lights and everything. I had to get to Buttercup in time. It was life or death._

_Thump._

_"MOMMIE I'M HUNGRY!" regardless of how cute a kid is, they still can be annoying. I didn't respond t Brent because I knew he was going to go back to sleep. Don't get me wrong, I love this kid but I think he has some type of narcolepsy._

_Thump._

_"One...Two...Three" As if right on que, Brent fell asleep. I looked back to him and sighed. "Love you kid" Those were the last words I said before I mistakenly ran a red light and was T-boned on my right side._

_. ._

"Blossom. BLOSSOM!" I wake up with wet cheeks and Brick looking at me with complete concern. He pulled me into his lap, I was straddling him. He resting my forehead on his and wiped tears from my eyes. "Thinking about him again?" I blinked my pain away and plastered my best fake smile on my face.

"No, it's my mom. You know he condition is still getting to me" I know I lied, but I don't want to shoe weakness.

"I'm sure she's fine. She just needs you to stay strong for her." He kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his chest still holding my fake smile as everyone else looked at me.


	4. Spa Day

_**Blossom's P.O.V**_

I tried relaxing as the woman ran her hands through my back. This massage wasn't working. "Bloss, you are too quiet. What's on your mind?" Bubbles's question rang in my ears. What's on my mind? Too much for a normal person...

"Nothing, just relaxing" My voice was a little shaky. Not so convincing.

"Lying never helps a situation, Bloss" Buttercup always could fight through someone's façade...

"Medaling into other's situations only causes more problems for you, Buttercup"

'can you all please stop talking in circles?" Ashley has been on edge all day. It's not concerning anymore, it's annoying.

"Ashley, I already don't like you for various reasons. I believe it would be best if you just don't talk for the rest of the day. No for the rest of the trip!" Ashley sat up from her massage.

'Who are you to tell me what to do"

"I can show you better than i can tell you" Buttercup got up with the sheets covering her assets. I wasn't going to stop them but rather, enjoy the show. Bubbles was the one to get up and stop this.

"Stop, I don't know about you two but I don't want to go to Hawaiian jail. So stop acting like kids and handle this like adults!"

"There would need to be two adults here to handle this type of situation." Buttercup laid back down and her massage continued. Ashley didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

"So Blossom tell us about you and Brick. I'm sure there's something to tell" Bubbles was always looking for a scoop.

"Nothing. I honestly think out relationship is perfect." Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other."What's the for?"

"Bloss, no relationship is perfect" Buttercup nods in agreement.

"There's a flaw somewhere"

"If you can't see, it's either because you just don't see it or you don't want to see it."

"So which on is it?" Buttercup was waiting for a response.

"Neither. We're fine" They rolled their eyes and settled back down.

"Its okay, don't tell us."

"You two stop grilling her. It's not like your relationship is anywhere near perfect". Ashley just HAD to make a comment...

"Ashley. Ashley. Ashley." Buttercup sat up, again. "You have absolutely NO room to speak. Honestly, if you value your life I wouldn't say ANYTHING else. i didn't like you from the start after some events, I DEFINATELY don't like you. So, count your blessings" Needless to say, the rest of the massage day was quiet. Ashley and Buttercup kept their distance from each other. it didn't bother me, yet I felt like there was something Buttercup knew that I didn't. Maybe we needed to have a talk in private.

* * *

**_(Brick's P.O.V)_**

So guys, in a spa. You instantly things something's wrong. Well no! This is totally manly...Kinda. "i can't believe I'm doing this" That was the fifth time Butch has bad that comment.

"It's not like you don't like it"

"It's just weird"

"No you wanna know what's weird?" Josh hasn't said much all day. "Laying next to your girl hearing the girl in the next room making noises. THAT'S WEIRD" We all laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Take notes, okay?"

"i really feel like I should. You two are at each other's neck then at the end of the day you're in bed. If Bubbles and I argue, she's not talking to me, cooking, cleaning or anything for days!"

"So basically you're in the dog house!" He nodded to my comment.

"BC, doesn't do that. We just fight it out and ultimately I win" He smirked.

"Blossom doesn't really show emotion...She if she's angry, I never know"

"That's not healthy..."

"True, but what do you do when your wife shuts you out?" Butch gasps

"Is Brick asking US for advice.?!"

"Well Butch I think he is! This is a moment."

"Hehe haha, you guys are so funny. But seriously. Ever since Brent died, her emotions have just turned off."

"Give her time to bounce back"

'It's been 2 years, how much time does she need?"

"How long are you willing to wait?" I ran my hair through my hair.

"I don't know..." Things got silent.

"Since we're on the topic of kids, it's no mystery that I want some. Maybe three, but of course, Buttercup doesn't want kids."

"Has she told you why?"

"Nope, she hasn't. But I think it's because she's scared."

"Buttercup is one of the most fearless people I know"

"She's scared of plenty of things, trust me. If that's not the answer, then what is?"

"That's something you have to discuss with your wife" We all turned to Josh.

"Speaking of wives, you still thinking about proposing?" He looked like he was thinking about it.

"Honestly I don't think no is the right time. There's something about her that seems off" We all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what was with that comment she made earlier, Boomer?" His attention turned to Boomer. He looked like he as trying to come up with something and not the truth. I don't understand how Boomer can sit int this guy's face and not say anything.

"Well you know, Ashley and I are like brother and sister so I'm like her protector. It was basically instinct." Mhmm instinct... This guy. Josh nodded as if he was taking it in.

"You two are close"

"She's like family"

"Since when do we fuck family.." Butch's comment was a whisper but I'm sure Boomer heard it. Josh didn't.

"Yeah, she's family. So treat her right" Boomer was eyeing Butch.

"No problems, my dude. She's in good hands." He smirked. Butch and I looked at each other in guilt.

* * *

**_(Blossom's P.O.V)_**

We met up with the guys to see them all energized and ready for some fun.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Brick was leaning against the van, looking concerned.

"When women get together, nothing ever goes perfectly. Remember that" I leaned into his chest, letting all my worries float away. He put his arms around me and snuggled me close.

'Who was it?" The question was whispered in my ear so no one would hear.

"Bc and Ash" I whispered back.

"Figures" I looked up at him.

'you know something I don't?"

"Yeah, apparently so does Buttercup and probably Butch too"

"I feel like I'm missing out, spill the goods"

"I'll tell later" He pecked me on the lips before turning me around.

"Why don't we go out for some lunch?" Butch's suggestion wasn't bad. We loaded the van and left for the nearest restaurant. The air was thick in the truck, tensions high. Ashley was eyeing Buttercup. Butch was whispering sweet nothings in Buttercup's ear, and she definitely wasn't paying attention to Ashley. Boomer was slightly paying attention to Ashley and Bubbles was just snuggled into Boomer's arms. Josh and Ashley wer apart, no type of physical contact with each other... Weird...


	5. Late Nights

**_Buttercup's P.O.V_**

Days have passed and we only have 2 more until we head back to civilization. "Babe, have you notices the distance between Brick and Bloss?" I was in the bathroom, preparing for tonight. I placed a laced dress over my lingerie.

"Yeah, I wanna gonna ask you about that"

"Brick says she hasn't been the same since Brent's death. Has she talked about it?'

"No she never talks about it...She never did."

"It's now effecting their marriage. It's sad...Oh yeah and Josh is proposing to Ashley"

"Let's not talk about them"

"Why don't do you like her?"

"Why should I!? She's a husband jump off that doesn't respect marriages!"

"Boomer was included too and you don't treat him like shit"

"You just don't see it, I treat boom like shit too. Bubbles has even said something about it..." I contemplated with telling Butch Bubbles's news.. "You know Bubbles's pregnant right?" I heard Butch jump out of bed.

"Are you serious?!"

"Well she might be, we're going to check tomorrow"

"Wow, that's scary."

"Childbirth is not scary"

"You haven't went through it so how do you know!?"

"I ha-" I quickly stopped myself, "How about we try it out and see?"

"You really want a kid?" I nodded when I secretly knew that would go against FBI rules... I walked into the doorway of the bathroom, looking as seductive as I possibly could. "Why are you doing this to me?" Butch was biting his lower lip. I moved over to bed and towered on top of him. I closed the space between us and laid right onto of his body. I brought my lips up to his ear.

"Just let it happen" I felt his body tense underneath mine and goosebumps start to rise. I nibbled on his ear and heard a soft moan escape his lips.

"Buttercup, you don't want this" His voice was deep and husky so I knew he was close to breaking.

"Yes I do.." I let my hands roam under his shirt. Grazing over his defined muscles.

"No you don't" His voice came out as a growl as he tried to contain himself. I smirked against his neck. "You can have sex with me ut not have children" I pulled away from him to like its his eyes.

"Really, Butch?" I grunted as I rolled my side of the bed, alone.

"Babe, I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did. Stop talking to go to sleep" I got under the covers and turned away from Butch. I heard him sigh as he wrapped him arm around my waist. I pushed his hand away put he only came back and held on tighter.

"I'm not gonna let your outfit go to waste" He began planting sweet, passionate kisses into my neck. Hopefully he won-.. He did. He found my sweet spot and began nibbling on it sweetly. Gaining strong moans of approval from me. I felt him smirk against my tender skin. His kisses continued down my shoulder, waking my body up to his touch. He came across the bra strap and simply pushed it over a little, waiting for me to say something.

"This is where we stop. You don't want to have sex with me so stop."

"But you do?"

"Of course I do!" He chuckled at my bluntness then he ended smirking

"So you want me to give it to you?"

"No" I was dead serious but Butch obviously wanted to play.

"Yes you do" He began poking at me trying to get me to loosen up, it resulted in me hitting him back.

"No I don't Butch stop!" I sat up and began hitting him. He was taking joy out of this and it was making me angrier...

"Yes you do, because you like this" He caught me. Captured my lips with his and lowered me on my back. Before I got too caught up I pushed him away and looked him in his eyes. "Don't fight this" Before I could respond he attacked me with his lips. His soft...minty... lips... he deepened this kiss and positioned himself in between my legs. Eventually I gave into him and wrapped my hands around his neck, closing the space between us. His hands began to roam my body, making me feel refreshed and ready as if this was our first time. The feeling of longing overcame me as he went from my neck to my shoulder, to my breast, to my stomach, skipped to my left thigh and then my right. I bit down on my lower lip in an attempt to contain my moans. He looked up for an approving look which I gladly gave him. Let the games begin..

* * *

**_Josh's P.O.V_**

"What the hell is with you Ash?" I was honestly began annoyed. She's been ignoring me and all she wants to talk about is everyone else's relationship besides our own. Little does she know...

"Nothing it's just these people!"

"You should be grateful they allowed you on their trip" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"They should be lucky I came, I made their stupid trip." She rolled her eyes as she laid back on the sea of pillows. "You should have heard Buttercup today the way she was talking to me. She's lucky Boomer was nowhere to be found" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the headboard. There she goes talking about Boomer...AGAIN. It was understandable at first but now it's annoying and I feel like I'm missing something.

"Honestly, don't say his name again" The demand came out as a growl.

"What's your deal?"

"You CONSTANT bring up other couples, like our relationship is the best. Honestly STOP, it's annoying. While your bitching and carrying on, these people are living their life and they don't give a fuck about what you say." I just looked at her. It looked as if what I was saying was going to one ear and out through the other. Nothing was settling into her. I got up out the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep in the other room, you are obviously too into yourself to listen to what I have to say"

"Boomer said you would do this" I quickly turned around to see her with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting.

"Are you serious right now? I feel like there's more to you two. Have you dated this guy? Did you to have a past? Or was it just sex?" She looked as if she was deciding to say, choosing her words carefully.

"It was nothing like that, we are just really close'

"I'm close my mom you don't hear me bring her up every 5 minutes!"

"I don't bring him up every 5 minutes."

"You do. We are on a couple's retreat and what do you do. Think about another man, while he's probably fucking his wife's brains out right now."

"I hope not.." She mumbled the remark under her breath but I still heard her. I grabbed some pillows and left the room, slamming the door behind me. I know something is going on and dammit I'm going to find out! I walked past Boomer and Bubbles to hear them talking, I continued walking hearing moans. That's Butch and Buttercup, definitely. I continued walking to hear screams in hushed tones. I counted down the couples...Brick and Blossom. I wonder what's going on there...

* * *

**_Blossom's P.O.V_**

"I'm not talking about this anymore" I grabbed a towel to take a shower.

"This isn't even a real discussion, you ALWAYS run when we talk about this subject, Bloss."

"Then obviously I don't want to talk about it!" I turned the tub water on, trying to box out the sound of his voice, egging on my pain. I went to the small radio and turne it on

"That's not how things work, Blossom. They haven't been working like that and it's not gonna start.' He stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "This conversation isn't over."

"Yes it is, now if you excuse me. I would like to be alone" I went back to the tub and poured liquids in. I watching the bubbles emerge. I listen to the sweet melody coming from the small radio in the bathroom

"You would like to be alone. You know Blossom this whole trip you've been alone. When are we gonna be together? Huh? Husband and wife. Does that mean anything to you?" I heard the music from the radio play as i attempted to answer his question.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim._

_I let you see the parts of me, t__hat weren't all that pretty._

"Of course it does, I was at the ceremony too, Brick"

"You must have been in the congregation but this person in front of me. I don't know who she is, but she's not my wife." He headed back to the bedroom. I got up from the rim of the tub to follow him, the music still audible.

_And with every touch you fixed them_  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh._

"What does that mean?"

"My wife she's been missing for two years now have you seen her? It's been 2 years and I'm still looking. Loyal i know, but I'm not gonna wait too much longer." he got under the cover and turned the lights off.

"Brick, what are you trying to say"

_Things you never say to me oh oh._

_Tell me that you've had enough __Of our love, our love_

"I've said all I have to, now go take your bubblebath before the water overflows" i remembered i left the water on and luckily I got there in time. I delicately took off my clothes and got into the steamy water. The bubbles gave me a comforting feeling that I've longed for. The small radio in the bathroom suddenly became a bit louder.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second, we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I sank lower and lower into the water, thoughts of finding Brick's wife... Hoping that we could learn to love again.


	6. Last Dinner

**_Bubbles POV_**

The girls were all in different types of moods. Their night didn't go to well.. Mine was okay, I felt a little nauseous. Boomer and I just stayed up talking about all kinds of things. That's one thing that I love about our marriage. We can just talk. Talk about any and everything. Nothing was a secret with us, that's rare but so so lovely. The conversation is the car was low, so low there was none. No one was saying anything yet tension wasn't high, we were just lost in our own worlds. We were in a taxi on our way to the pharmacy to get some _things._ I knew I was pregnant, being a future OB/GYN, I know the signs. I just don't know if Boomer will be able to handle it. Our twins are graduating, him and I can finally roam the house naked! With these kids... We will be fully dressed and completely out of our energy because my job is demanding his job is very demanding...when will we have time? I don't want my kids to be raised by others.. So what should I do? I shook my head in an attempt to rid of those questions. That's a discussion I will have with Boomer if I am pregnant...

The girls and I made our way to the pregnancy test isle. I looked at them in worry. "You nervous?" Blossom placed her hand on my arm for comfort. I was nervous..

"Why would she be nervous, she popped two kids out already!"

"Blossom, there's other factors that go into having children. Maybe one day you will realize that"

"Not YOU TOO! I don't want kids. How can I handle a mini version of me if I can barely handle myself now! Oh and don't lecture me and not being alone, Butch will be there and provide bec-"

"This is another thing I don't like about you. You make everything about you! We are here to support Bubbles, but we're talking about you! You're irrelevant right now bitch. So shut u-" Ashley wasn't about to finish. Buttercup punched her in the jaw. Ashley fell to the ground with blood on her jaw. I let out a cry, one of my best friends was lying on the ground. Probably unconscious, what do I do?

"BUTTERCUP WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Blossom was the first to react by checking Ashley for a pulse.

"Nothing now. I feel better, c'mon Bubs. Which brand do you want?" Buttercup continued down the aisle. I stayed with Blossom who was trying to bring Ashley back.

"We need to get her check out, she can't go around punching people, Bloss"

"I know but we both kinda knew that was gonna happen. Thankfully we were alone in this aisle or most likely Buttercup would be in Hawaiian jail..." Ashley began to slightly move, waking up. Blossom begin asking her questions, making sure no serious damage was done. But it was... "I'm gonna take her to the hospital to make sure she's ok. You stay with Hot Head and make it back to the house." She supported Ashley and they slowly made it out the store. I searched the aisles for Buttercup. She had 3 pregnancy tests, some candy and a tube of lipstick all ready for check out.

"You ready?" I stared at her in confusion.

"Do you not know what you just did?"

"Yes, I know what I did. Do I care? No. Now c'mon, I was get out of here. Since I picked up these tests, people won't stop looking at me..."

* * *

Luckily the boys were out when we got home, Buttercup and I went straight up to her bathroom and got down to business. "Has it been a few days?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing Buttercup!" I grabbed the test from her and did what I had to do...

"You wanna do them one by one or...all together."

"All together." I took the other two and did the same. I sat them on the counter and looked at Buttercup. "I'm nervous. Boomer and I are definitely ready and prepared yet we are so developed into our careers that I don't think more kids should be on our agenda"

'Shouldn't you discuss this with him before you do anything major..."

"I know, I will. But the discussion is still mine." She shook her head.

"I don't believe that. You're in a marriage so you discuss it together" I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Let's not go there..."

"No, let's go there! What do you have to say"

"I'm not saying anything, I don't want to end up like Ashley" She gave me a fake smile.

'Smart girl"... I turned my head to look at the test on the counter while I heard several footsteps from downstairs. The boys are home... I looked up into the mirror.

"Let things begin"

* * *

**_(Buttercup's )_**

We were fortunate enough to have Bubbles cook for our late night together in paradise. Everyone was in the living room, except Butch. I got scolded for punching Ashley, whom is fine. Not that anyone necessarily cared. In the exception of Boomer, he was more concerned than Josh was. I had gotten word from Bubbles earlier that Josh and Ashley had gotten into a fight, so much for a romantic engagement... "Dinner's ready. Girls will you help me set the table" We did as Bubbles instructed. I grabbed the plates and set them in their respectable places. When I finished, Bubbles pulled me aside and asked me "So what were the results?"

"I haven't checked it yet, but after dinner I will. Promise" I gave her a weak smile and turned away to awaken Butch. He was laying ever so sweetly, tired from recent events. I crawled on top of him and lowered myself to his ear, "Butch" I said his name in a soft seducing voice. He grunted in response, "Time for dinner" I kissed his cheek as I got up and headed downstairs.

"Is he coming?" Blossom was seated next to Brick but it was obvious there was tension between them. I nodded, doubting that if said anything too much would come out. I took one of the two empty seats next to Bubbles and Boomer. Butch came downstairs eyeing me with worry and concern. Everyone was stacking their plates, while Butch came up behind me.

"We need to talk." There was urgency in his voice but I felt that it was misdirected.

"We can talk later, come eat" I may have been nonchalant with this situation but it was simply nothing. I knew it.

"This cannot wait until later, Buttercup. Now" He raised his voice to show his dominance, something I hated. He was drawing attention of everyone, with the hopes of drawing mine for his own selfish needs.

"Since you want to get loud and unnecessary, you can tell me now" Now I did have the attention of everyone. When I say everyone, I meant everyone was inclined to our conversation. Yet Butch knew what i was doing. Establishing that he doesn't run me when honestly he does...

"Fine. What is this?" He held up the pregnancy test that Bubbles took. All the girls gasped while I quickly snatched out of his hands.

"What the hell do you think it is? Why they hell are you doing this now?!"

"You wanted to talk in public so lets talk." He grabbed it back. "It's a pregnancy test, that's a given. Why is it positive and why was it in our bathroom?!" He was getting angrier by the second. If only he knew. I didn't know what to say, only making me look worst. Could I throw Bubbles under the bus or make up the world's best pregnancy lie?

"It's positive because whoever peed on it is pregnant and it was in our bathroom because someone placed it there? I answered his questions as simply as I could without coming out as a liar.

"No duh, if you were pregnant why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not" I looked him directly in the eye so he knows I telling the truth.

"Then who is?" Josh absently asked the question while the table went silent. I looked at Bubbles only to see that she wasn't ready.

"Can we not discuss this now? It's dinner time people, have some class!" I was trying to help Bubbles, but the others weren't having it.

"Look who wants to talk about class.." Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Roll your eyes again and I'll pop them out their sockets!" I was ready for round two.

"Is that a threat to add to my report when i press charges?!"

"Press charges bitch I don't care! I'll do the time!" By this time I stood up from my chair, ready to charge at the disrespectful waste of matter. My body pumping adrillaline. Butch was by my side withing seconds, holding me back from doing anything drastic.

"You're not doing ANYTHING that could possible hurt our baby" I pulled away from him looking him directly in the eye.

"I'm. Not .Pregnant. So I can do whatever the hell I please"

"The evidence says otherwise, Buttercup!"

"What evidence?!"

"You seriously want me to believe that the test isn't yours?"

"Yes i do because I'm your wife and we have trust in each other. I'm not pregnant, I know that you wish I wasn't telling the truth but I AM!" Butch looked hurt that we weren't having a little Junior. He honestly looked crushed with everything in him, it almost hurt me...Almost brought me to tell them truth...

"Somebody at this table has secrets..." Josh was oblivious to what was REALLY happening yet he spoke what everyone was thinking.

"It's mine! I'm pregnant" We all turned to see Bubbles. Face wet with tears and red with stress. She avoided looking at Boomer yet looked at me instead. I silently thanked her and she nodded in acceptance. She breathed in, hoping to gain the strength to look at him. When she finally did Boomer was in complete shock.

"Y-Y-You are?" He had emotions going through him, I could tell. I saw a slight reaction in Ashley, shocker to her I suppose. How could it be a surprise when you already know... Guess she didn't believe it to be true. Bubbles looked in Boomers deep blue eyes and nodded with tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't me-" He stopped Bubbles in mid apology.

"Don't apologize. This is not anything to be sorry for, we should be celebrating. You are blessing me with another child that could do nothing but bring us together" He kissed her so softly and passionately. There relationship was perfect. We all clapped for them, while Butch wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Lowering his mouth to match my ear.

"I'm sorry."

"You're gonna have to do better than that" i smirked. Butch and I sat in our original spots at the dinner table while everyone continued eating. Everything was slowly returning back to normal Ashley opened her mouth.

"I'm so happy for you two, who knows Boomer you might have two kids on the way" She didn't look at anyone in particular, more focused on her plate, if anything. I felt that she knew something that we didn't.

"Ashley, I guess I didn't hit you hard enough. W-" I was interrupted by an angry Josh.

"Why are you always bashing on my girlfriend?! Honestly, what has she done to you?!" He has asked the perfect question, do I respond and hurt Bubbles who is already emotional? Or do I bring peace to mind and let the secret out? Everyone at the table was watching me. I held the key to how this last time together could go...


	7. Why did I marry you?

**_Buttercup_**

I was about to speak when Brick beat me to the punch. "Ashley and Boomer having been having an affair" In that moment everything seemed to be frozen. Bubbles was the first to respond.

"Brick, you are funny. There's just friends, they always have been" she returned to her plate while everyone just stared at her waiting for her to realize. Josh just stared at Ashley with disgust.

"Is it true?" His voice was on the verge of the point of no return. She looked down and avoided everyone's eyes.

"Yes" Her confession was faint yet audible. Everyone seemed to be waiting for Bubbles to catch on.

"That's not possible. She's JUST your receptionist not to mention one of my closest friends. We been through almost everything together. You're the godmother of my twins, you were in the room with me while i was giving birth! You have always been there for me when I needed anything, you're like a sister. I don't believe it. Funny joke you guys" Bubbles was faintly laughing as she looked around seeing everyone's face. Then something clicked for her. She realized that Brick wasn't lying. The looked down at her plate, trying to restrain from crying or showing any emotion but failed. She turned to Boomer with tears in her eyes.

"All those moans you heard throughout this house weren't just from BC and Butch some were from Ashley and Boomer." Brick was just added fuel to the fire. "Ashley turns to Boomer and not Josh because Boomer is her real boyfriend, he's just under the table" Boomer watched Brick in complete and utter shock, her tried to punch him but Brick skillfully blocked it making Boomer face Bubbles.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry i-" She slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! NOW you want to say something..." She got up from her chair and began to pace around, letting the hot tears flow out without shame. "How long has this been going on?!" Neither of them answered. "If you value you're life, ANSWER!"

"9 years" Ashley responded at the threat. Her voice was audible whisper, I nearly choked on my wine when she answered. That's a long time... and Bubbles had no idea... I knew for a few days, I feel like I contributed to her hurting.

"9 years, you been sleeping with this bitch then coming home to me. So a majority of our marriage meant nothing!"

"Bubbles, just list-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR SHIT! YOU HAD 9 HEARS TO TELL ME BOOMER. I HAD TO HEAR FROM YOUR BROTHER. DID EVERYONE KNOW?!" We all slightly nodded, and she died a little more. "I'm so damn naïve. Robin told me, thousands of times but I never believed it. My whole family knew and no one told me. Now I'm PREGNANT with this bastard's child and I end up being the stupid one. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A DAMN GOOD WIFE TO YOU FOR 16 YEARS AND 9 OF THOSE YEARS WERE A COMPLETE LIE!" She was throwing things at Boomer. Brick quickly grabbed her before she would get a hold on anything lethal. "BRICK GET OFF ME!" He did as she requested. "I can't believe this...NONE of this... I-" Without another word, she took off her ring and threw it at Boomer and ran off upstairs. Boomer caught the ring and was about to follow her, but changed his mind.

"Now that the secrets out, I'm pregnant as well" Josh was twitching at this point.

"Glad I didn't marry a whore. Maybe your mom was right, I should have picked Robin" With that he went upstairs as well.

"What a disaster of a dinner" Brick ran a hand through his hair.

"It's all your fault, YOU JUST HAD TO SAY SOMETHING!" Boomer got up and forcefully pushed Brick.

"I'M SORRY THAT I'M A GOOD PERSON" Brick quickly retaliated by pushing Boomer back

"Oh you're a good person?"Boomer gave a small laugh. "If only Blossom knew!"

"Knew what?" Blossom had been silent most of dinner now she was involved and didn't know what to do. Boomer was about to tell something that even i didn't know about.

"Boomer don't you dare!" Brick tackled Boomer through the wall. Butch quickly got up to pull them apart. The both got up ready to fight but Butch was able to separate them. Boomer turned to look at Blossom.

"Since guy code doesn't mean shit to Brick, Blossom Brick had an affair years ago with a woman who now has 2 children from him." Didn't see that one coming... Blossom stared at Brick with disbelief. She was shaking her head back and forth as if she didn't want to believe it. He just watched her. Watched her go through a cycle of emotions until she just stared at him with a blank face while a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was almost scary how she was acting.

"Babe i-" Brick saw how he hurt her yet i could tell he didn't know how to simply held her hand up.

"That wife you were looking for, she gone." Brick looked at her with a hurt facial expression. I had no idea what they were talking about but it was serious. Butch made his way over to my seat and whispered,

'Are we they only couple without secrets?" Blossom mistakenly heard and turned to look at us.

"You think your marriage is so perfect, but little do you know you're living a LIE" Blossom wasn't the one speaking, it was Ashley. I quickly threw my plate at her and glared her down. I dare her to say ANYTHING.

"What are you talking about?"Butch looked at Ashley then me. I looked into those forest green eyes I fell for. My secrets were about to be told, and I wasn't going to let her possibly ruin my marriage.

"Butch, listen to me. I am not a real estate agent, I work for the FBI but that's not all... 2 years ago you remember when I went on that trip to L.A? I didn't really go on a trip, I was hiding from you. 2 years ago I was pregnant. Pregnant and scared with my job on my ass. 2 years ago...I gave birth to a little boy. Your little boy, Butch Jojo Jr..." I watched butch's facial expression fall. He looked hurt, angry, a cycle of emotions... He didn't scream, he didn't shout or show anything. He simply got up and left the room. I felt tears on my cheek, I quickly wiped them realizing I was crying. I didn't want things like this so I quickly followed him upstairs. "Butch, talk to me, please"

"I don't know what to say to you." he wasn't facing me. "How do you do something like that? KNOWING THAT I WANT A FAMILY...I- YOU-" He turned to face me with tears in his eyes. NEVER in my years of knowing Butch have I seen him cry. "why?" I quickly attempted to explain.

"Working for the FBI i'm suppose to have loose connection with my family but I don't. I'm not even suppose to be married but I am... Having a child is strictly prohibited. So I had it secretly, only Blossom knew. That day...the day Brent died was the day I gave birth... Blossom never came to the hospital, so i was alone. In that moment I wanted you there but I did it for my career. Now i feel I made a mistake"

"Damn right you made a mistake. You chose your career over your child. What the fuck is wrong with you?! Now I have a child out there fatherless"

"No, I made sure he was adopted into a good family. I have contact rights and everything because I knew one day this would happen..."

"Buttercup i don't know how to respond to this. I WANT to be mad at you, I want to banish you from my presence... but then I want to hold you because you went through that alone... DAMMIT!" Butch pushed a lamp down in anger.

* * *

**Bubbles**

"Where are you going?" Boomer was standing in the door-frame, with wet eyes,

"Home."

"We leave tomorrow" I stood up with my bags in my hand.

"No, I leave tonight. If you will excuse me" I stood in front of him, waiting for him to move aside.

"I'm not letting you leave. You're NOT leaving me" he stood his ground, looking at me with authority he no longer had.

"Boomer, you don't deserve me! You want to be with Ashley in secret, now you can be with her in public too because as far as I am concerned, this marriage is over. Now i will ask again, can you please move?" I was trying not to blow up in his face but I don't think it was working.

"No, we have much to discuss" His voice was low and deep, something I used to love. Now I can do nothing but despise it.

"We don't have shit to discuss! We're getting divorces, I'll handle the baby situation, you're moving out of MY house and that's the end. Go be with your receptionist. Now MOVE"

"Why are you doing this, huh? Why are you doing this to us?" My eyes widened at his stupidity.

"To be the CEO of an international company, you're acting real fucking stupid right now. Don't ACT like all this shit is not your fault Boomer. I didn't tempt you to sleep with her, for 9 FUCKING YEARS. I didn't tell you none of that shot. So guess what? I DIDN'T DO THIS! YOU DID! When you laid down with that bitch, knowing that you had to come home to me, your wife. Lying in my face day in and day out! Keeping that secret for YEARS. Now I have to walk around feeling like a loyal IDIOT, in complete humiliation because my husband couldn't keep his dick to himself. Do you know how the fuck that feels?! NO. You don't because I would never do some fucked up shit like that!" I tried to move forward but he only to closer. He was threatening his own safety, little did he know." It's taking everything in me not to beat your ass right now so I highly suggest you MOVE" Without another word, Boomer stepped aside letting me past, knowing I was angry to the max. I went downstairs to see Brick and Blossom arguing. Looks like everyone is going through something. I walked past the dining room, out the door and into my cab. Leaving my heart behind.

* * *

**_Blossom_**

"Bloss, we can work through this" He was sitting next to me, trying to calm me down.

"No we can't. We both knew this was going to happen. Don't pretend like you didn't see this coming Brick. We just...fell out of love with each other. It happens"

"But i still love you. That affair that happened was YEARS ago."

"Yeah, it might have been years ago but NOW you have children. Children need love and support. You can't give it to me when it's occupied by someone else. so just admit you fell out of love with me Because I fell out of love with you. This would just be easier if you just say it.'

"There you go! STOP HIDING YOUR EMOTIONS, yell, kick, scream! do something to let me know that you feel."

"I'm TELLING you how I feel. I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING! Why feel something for someone who doesn't love you back!?" He looked at me with a confused expression. "After Brent died, you shut me out Brick. You won't touch me, you won't look at me, some night you won't even come home!" That's when it all clicked for me. "You didn't come home because you were at the other girl's house...Since i killed our son you go out and make more children.." I looked at him with tears threatening my eyes. "I get it now" I got up to leave but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down.

"Blossom, sit down. You didn't kill Brent and I didn't shut you out. You shut me out. You buried yourself in work and activities, basically avoiding me"

"I came home at night!"

"Not all the time Blossom. You can pinpoint yourself as the victim when your not."

"Are you trying to tell me, I did this to us?! I pushed you to be unfaithful to me?!" There was a haunting silence, then i heard the front door close. sounds like someone left.. I turned to look at Brick. His eyes captured mine and i couldn't hold it anymore. Tears came falling down like a waterfall.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." His voice was low yet confident.

"Brick, you're full of shit. Obviously you don't remember what REALLY happened. You probably can't because of all those drunk nights you had. I would find you on the steps outside the house or in the lawn"

"I didn't want to walking into that building that used to be my home. With my used to be family."

"Did she give you everything you wanted?" I spoke of the other woman, wanting to know where I went wrong.

"No, because she isn't you." He placed his finger under my chin making me look at him once again. I pulled away with force.

"You can sleep downstairs tonight. I need time alone" I got up and walked away but not without hearing him whisper the words that killed me inside.

"Isn't that what got us here in the first place?"


	8. Moving On

_Weeks later..._

**_Bubbles_**

I was sitting at the diner table alone waiting for Blossom and Buttercup. Weeks have passed yet everything seems to vivid. I remember coming home to a place that no longer felt like home. It was horrid but the worst part was telling the twins...

_I walk through the door with fresh tears in my eyes and my bags all around me. Everything was safe and sound. The twins seemed to be home. I sat my things as the base of the stairs and looked up to see Brittney looking at me with concern. Before she could say anything I mount the stairs and hugged her. I said nothing because all I wanted was a hug in that moment. She respected that. It wasn't long before Blake came downstairs. "Mom what's wrong?" I looked into my son's eyes and saw Boomer's. My tears fell but nothing escaped my lips._

_"You're gonna figure out anyways and i guess its best that I tell you." I looked up at the both. "I discovered that your father has been having an affair with Ashley. She's pregnant I guess and I am as well." I saw all types of emotions run through their face._

_"My Blake and I can't stand here and act surprised when we already knew" My eyes widened as I stared at my daughter. To be betrayed by her? Now that really hurts..._

_"You two knew?" They nodded in unison. "And you said nothing?" Brittney turned away but Blake remained eye contact with me.  
_

_"We tried Mom! We really did..." I pushed past them in anger. Did anyone really care for me?_

I snapped back into reality to the waitress staring at me blankly. "Miss, did you want to order?"

"No thank you, I'll wait a few more minutes" She gave me a faint smile but I couldn't help but look into her eyes. They seemed so familiar yet something was off about them. Slight movement came from the corner of my eyes as I seen Blossom and Buttercup sit down with no emotion. We just stared at each other, with silence echoing between us. This is the first time we've seen each other since _that_ day. They looked as emotionally drained as I know I did. Blossom's hair was frizzier than usual and I noticed slight bags under her eyes. Buttercup looked neat and prim yet her eyes gave everything away.

I didn't know how to start the conversation. What was I suppose to say? Hey thanks for keeping me int he dark about my husband's unfaithfulness. At lease you weren't the only people to betray me. No...not that. Did I want an apology? Should I even allow them in my presence? I was about to say something as Blossom beat me to it. "All of us have been going through it. It's times like this that we need each other"

"I didn't need either of you then, so what makes you think I need you now?" The words came as I shock to me but I'm glad they came out.

"Bubbles, you have to understand the type of predicament we were in" Blossom truly did look sorry, suddenly her face twist in disgust. "Plus you weren't the only one left in the dark about your husband's unfaithfulness" She turned to Buttercup with a scolding eye.

"In Bubbles situation, Butch and I had to decide what to do with the information that Brick discovered and confirmed. We decided to keep quite. Was it right? No. Would I change my decision? No.."

"Why not?"

"If I would have told you the day after I knew, I would not have gotten the chance to punch Ashley" Blossom laughed at her joke but I just stared. Our friendship was on the line, and that was not a laughing matter. "I would have changed because it wouldn't have made a great effect only shortened our trip" I held my head in my hands as I slowly begin to relive it all. "How are things going for you Bubs?" I looked into Buttercup's sincere eyes.

"Hard. So hard. I just feel like I have nowhere to go. My husband. My kids. My friends. My family... All liars. I know I have to move on but to know that my marriage was nothing..." Tears slowly began to fall but I quickly wiped them away not wanting to show weakness around them. I didn't quite trust them, honestly.

"Blake and Brittney knew?" I nodded and held my head down because I couldn't stop the tears.

"Where have you been staying?"

"I have a little apartment near the hospital. I haven't seen Boomer since I left him back in Hawaii. I know I will have to face him soon" They looked at me in confusion. "I've decided to get a divorce"

"You haven't even talked to him!" Blossom wasn't looking at this from my point of view,obviously.

"I don't need to. Everything will be split down the middle. Since the twins are legally adults, no custody battle."

"What about the baby? " My hand instinctively went to my stomach.

"I've been thinking..."

"BUBBLES NO!" They yelled at me in unison, gaining the attention of the café. After things settle down, I look back at the girls.

"This is an option for me, whether you want it to be or not"

"Do you at least owe Boomer t-" I cut Blossom off. Maybe she didn't understand the situation because she sure was kissing Boomer's ass and giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't owe Boomer shit! If I really wanted to be a bad ass, I could do a lot more. Trust me." Anger began to rise within me.

"Bubbles, listen to me. This goes beyond you and Boomer. This is someone's life. A child. Your child. So don't fuck it up" I knew Buttercup was speaking from experience but I couldn't help but feel like this was ironic...

* * *

**_Blossom_**

The waitress came and took our orders then we returned to our light conversation. "Brick and I. We aren't what we used to be. There's too much."

"Too much?" Buttercup took a sip of her margarita as she listened to me.

"We have things from 2 years ago that we haven;t dealt with, and now it's coming back. Not only biting us in the ass but making things even worse. After Brent died. I blamed myself and fell into deep depression. Well, Brick and I both. We were zombies living under one roof. Apparently, Brick got his heart back before I did because he had the balls to go out and do whatever. He said I pushed him away, but he was never there. Now I look at him and I don't feel what I once felt. We work around each other like roommates. We sleep in the same bed like we're having a sleepover. We live in the house like we're playing house. It's not a home anymore, not to me at-least. There's very little communication and I can't take it anymore."

"So what are you gonna do? Divorce him?" I shook my head at Bubble's question.

"No, I just gotta remind myself of the man I married. Like rekindle the love, or something." Bubbles giggled, making me smile. "As much as I'm hurt I have to move on. We all have to move on." I look at them both, knowing that we all have different things in mind as in the terms of moving on.


	9. Happy Birthday Brent

**_Blossom_**

I stare at my phone intensely, trying to fight the urge to pick it up. It's almost 1 and Brick is nowhere to be found. Today was Brent's birthday, and Brick has been nowhere to be found. A little tradition that we try to keep up in his memory is to reminisce on what should have been. I look at the clock again, in disappointment. I sigh as I realized this will be another one of those nights where he would come home the next morning. Not caring if I knew or not. Maybe he's with the mother of his children, playing daddy to his kids and occupying himself to stay away from me. As I blew the candle out I heard the front door open. "Hunny, I'm home" I gave him a good stare down as he came through the door. "Why the long face, Blossy?"

"Don't Blossy me, where the hell have you been?" That's when it hit me. A cool, fresh aroma of liquor. I almost gagged at how strong it was. He moved towards me to hug me but I pushed him away, making him fall to the couch. "You're drunk so you can sleep on the couch. I'm not dealing with you tonight" I turned to go upstairs to bed.

"When are you going to deal with me? Deal with us? Because, I'm tired of this." I turned around sharply slowly moving toward him

"Tired of what?"

"Coming into this depressing ass house every night. You purposely avoiding me. You acting as if I'm you brother or something. When am I going to get some action?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not having this conversation with a drunk person" He grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me down on top of him. "Ow dammit Brick stop being to rough" The look in his eyes was telling me that Brick was gone...

"Oh yes you are. Talk to me, that's how shit works. I'm tired of not getting what I want"

"What do you want?" It was silence for what seemed like hours then Brick finally responded. And it broke my heart.

"To get out of this marriage."

* * *

**_Buttercup_**

I was flipping through the files on my desk. So much work piled up one me, I'm trying but it's a lot. Then there's the stress with Butch. I looked at the clock to notice the time. it was early morning and I needed to get home. As I was packing up, Mitch ran into mu office and I knew this wasn't a pleasant stop. "BC, remember the string of robberies that were occurring?" I nodded. "They struck again. Downtown bank. All unit are their now and they need you."

* * *

**_Blossom_**

I fought to get out of Brick's grasp. "Let go of me! You disgust me!"

"No you love me" He let me go forcefully, almost pushing me away. "You wanted the truth, there you go! You can't stand me and I can't stand you. You killed our son and I killed this marriage." Tear threatened my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Brick was drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying. He stomped over to the liquor cabinet and I watched him was an intense eye. I couldn't move or say anything, my mind was in pure shock. I watched as those passionate red eyes I loved seemed to turn burgundy with hatred and lust. He brought the bottle to his lips and hungrily took a long sip.

"I can't believe you! It takes some liquid courage for you to say what you really had to say? Sad really. Why now? On this day?"

"Blossom I love you."

"Bullshit you just said you can't stand me!" He stepped closer to me.

"But I love you I do" He snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me close as if we were dancing. "I love everything about you. The way you compose yourself. Your quick wits and intelligence. Those two traits in one woman! That's sexy, sexy like you. You're long silky auburn hair that I love to lose my fingers in. Your long creamy legs, that any woman would kill for." He twirled me around then dipped he low. We stayed like that for a moment. "And you're eyes. You have the ability to captivate a man with one look. You look at me and say a thousand word with saying anything at all." I notice his eyes clearing so I start to relax a little but being in this position didn't help.

"What are my eyes saying now?" I looked at him waiting for a reply, letting the aroma of liquor seem to consume me.

"This." Brick's voice got huskier before kissing me sweetly on the lips. The sweet taste of cinnamon hit me, followed by the lingering tastes of various liquors. It made everything sour. I pushed him away, causing me to fall to the floor. He's face held a hurt facial expression. "You can't kiss your husband?"

"How can I? Brick you're a drunken MESS! I shouldn't even be entertaining this...this FUCKERY!" I stomped away but Brick tackled me down. "Brick WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" We started fighting, if that's what you want to call it. He obviously is more dominant in this situation, yet I put up a fight. I noticed his grab the bottle.

"Have a drink. Trust me, you need it" He poured the drink not necessarily caring if it actually made it to my mouth. The hot liquid made its way all over my face. Burning my eyes, in the process of me struggling to break free. Once he was done pouring he pushed me away from him. "Loosen up, tight ass" I wiped the excess liquor from my eyes along with some tears... "Blossy, stop crying. You know I don't like it when you cry" He didn't look like he cared but the sound of his voice told me differently. Not like that would change anything.

"Brick, fuck you." That's all I could muster, I was s drained. I grabbed my things and was about to head upstairs when he pulled something out of my hands. "Get it back Brick"

"Why the hell are you carrying this around for?" He began flipping through the photo album. His face softened as he saw the pictures of our late son. He looked up at me. "So you gonna answer me?" I reacted quickly, I slapped him across the face in a quick and swift motion. He held his face in the position, for dramatic effect.

"You act as if he didn't live"

"I try not to since I knew you killed him." I pushed him.

"It wasn't my fault and I'm going to let you pin point this on me because you need someone to deflect your pain on. I am not your punching bag! I'm your wife we were suppose to be in this together but you were too fucking ignorant to realize this. How did you handle it? Go sleep with some bitch. Where does that leave me? Insecure and broken. Where does that leave this marriage? HA!" I dramatically laugh at him "What marriage?" I snatch the photo album from his hands and continued my way. I stopped at the foot of the stairs to look at Brick "Today was his birthday, asshole. You're not sleeping here tonight. So goodbye" He didnt move.

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"HELL if I know. I'll be DAMNED if I care. After tonight, I think it's safe to say we are officially separated and the paper will be filed in the morning" He made his way towards the door.

"You wouldn't dare.." He opened the door but looked back at me as if I was going to tell him to stay.

"Don't believe me? Just watch" I made my way down to the front door. I gave him the biggest fake smile before quickly frowning and slamming the door in his face. A part of me felt so proud and realized while the other side wanted to crash and cry to the sun came up. I dragged my feet up the stairs, knowing that when I woke up things where only going to get worst. "Happy Birthday Brent..."

* * *

**_Buttercup_**

I was flipping through the files on my desk. So much work piled up one me, I'm trying but it's a lot. Then there's the stress with Butch. I looked at the clock to notice the time. it was early morning and I needed to get home. As I was packing up, Mitch ran into mu office and I knew this wasn't a pleasant stop. "BC, remember the string of robberies that were occurring?" I nodded. "They struck again. Downtown bank. All units are there now and they need you." I looked at him dumbfounded. "Buttercup, that means NOW". I had a bad, bad feeling about this. The look in Mitch's eyes told me more than what his mouth actually was.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"They've been slowly collecting little bits of data from the robberies..."

"Yeah and?"Mitch looked me dead in the eye with the most emotionless face.

"They think they found some suspects." I waited for him to continue, bracing myself. "And Butch is one of them..." That's when everything came crashing down.


End file.
